


Birthday gift

by candygirl0251



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygirl0251/pseuds/candygirl0251
Summary: Hokuto carefully opens the envelope, and inspects the contents. Ah, he starts to realize who it might be from. He turns it upside down, and a flurry of rose petals rains from inside the envelope, along with a single slip of paper folded cleanly in half.He crouches down to pick the slip of paper up, and unfolds it.‘Please meet us in the garden.’ it reads.Us?





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the birthday boy, sorry it’s late! 
> 
>  
> 
> ٩( ᐛ )و

Hokuto runs his hands idly through the confetti and streamers strewn across the table cloth. Empty crumb covered plates, slowly deflating balloons, and abandoned cups of punch and lemonade are scattered around the room.

He runs his hand over an envelope sitting untouched on the table. A gift? He’d thought he’d opened all of the ones he received, he grimaces at the thought of the gift Subaru had bought him. Bright blue crocs “Because they match your unit outfit! I got Trickstar all matching!” He’d exclaimed.

He shakes his head, dismissing the thought. He picks up the envelope and turns it in his hand, there’s no note of who it’s from on the outside, and everyone’s already departed, so there’s no one to claim it as their gift. The only indication it’s for him is his name written in neat print on the front. He can’t remember seeing it with his gifts earlier, nor can he remember seeing anyone place it down.

Hokuto carefully opens the envelope, and inspects the contents. Ah, he starts to realize who it might be from. He turns it upside down, and a flurry of rose petals rains from inside the envelope, along with a single slip of paper folded cleanly in half.

He crouches down to pick the slip of paper up, and unfolds it.

‘Please meet us in the garden.’ it reads.

Us?

Ominous, there’s no name anywhere on the paper either, though he’s sure his hunch isn’t wrong. He places the paper slip back into the empty envelope, and slips the envelope into his uniform pocket, before he leaves the dim room. The door clicks closed quietly behind him.

He makes his way through the dark corridors of the school building, the only light coming from through the windows as the quickly setting sun outside illuminates him in a warm orange glow, fading into cool contrasting purple shadows that stretch across the walls and floor.

When he arrives, winding through different hedges adorned with flower buds not quite ready to bloom, he finds the person- or rather, people who left the envelope for him.

Hibiki Wataru, to be expected, and Eichi Tenshouin, less expected, are sitting on a blanket laid out in the grass with their backs to him. They turn to face him when they hear him approach, and he watches smiles grow on both of their faces.

He digs the envelope out of his pocket, and presents it for them to see. “You two left a note for me?”

“That’s right, come sit with us, won’t you?” Eichi asks warmly.

He has no reason to decline, so he stuffs the envelope back in his pocket, and sits between the two where there’s still space available. They watch him settle down with his knees to his chest, and it unnerves him a bit how quiet his usually overbearing senpais are.

“Is there something you needed to talk to me about? That we couldn’t speak about in front of everyone else?”

Eichi just shakes his head, and takes Hokuto’s hand into his own. He’s caught off guard for the third time this evening, and he wasn’t even surprised when Wataru had dropped from the ceiling to greet him at his party. “Nothing of the sort, our dear Hokuto-kun~! Is it such a crime to want to spend some time alone with our beloved kouhai?” Wataru’s voice is grandiose, even when he’s being on the relatively quiet side.

Wataru takes his other hand, and Hokuto furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“No, I suppose. Though three people is hardly alone.” He speaks, attempting to stay composed. Eichi leans closer to him, presses their arms together, and Hokuto feels some of his composure leave him. 

“Maybe.” Eichi hums. “The party was nice, wasn’t it? I’m glad Anzu invited me~ Though, after all the games and excitement I thought it’d be nice to spend some time by ourselves.”

Hokuto feels Wataru lean against his other side, and his cheeks feel warm. It feels oddly secure, with his hands in theirs, pressed together. It’s unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. What are they planning? 

He clears his throat. “Thank you both for coming.”

“So formal! And of course, it was our pleasure, so thank you for having us, then and now~” Wataru tips his face upwards, a finger beneath his chin, and with a flick of his hand, he produces a red rose beneath his fingertips. Hokuto, used to his club presidents antics, doesn’t pull away. He inhales, the rose smells beautiful. “I have this gift for you, but it seems your hands are full at the moment, allow me.”

He tucks the flower into Hokuto’s breast pocket, then a lock of hair behind his ear. Wataru leans in and presses his nose against his neck beneath his ear and in the gentlest voice he’s ever heard from his club president, he whispers. “Happy birthday, Hokuto-kun.”

Wataru presses a kiss to his skin, it’s chaste and soft, barely lasting even a second, but Hokuto’s eyes fly wide open, and he feels his face flush hot. His lips part as he struggles to find a way to respond. Of all the tricks Wataru likes to pull, kissing people’s necks is not usually one of them.

“Wataru~” Eichi whines, and leans his head on Hokuto’s shoulder, pouting up at the other third year. “You promised not to kiss him until we asked!” 

“But your majesty, does he not look simply captivating in this light? How could one expect me to resist?”

This is all too much, what are they saying? Kiss him? Is he being teased? Why did they really call him out here? Hokuto pulls his hands from theirs and slaps one over his neck, where Wataru had kissed him. The other covering his face, in embarrassment, in uncertainty, in-

His racing thoughts are interrupted by a cool hand pulling his away from his face. “I’m sorry, Hokuto, was that too much?” Eichi’s voice switches from playful childishness to something more gentle and concerned, and the tone is comforting in the strange way that it is, but he keeps his eyes on the blanket in front of him, and wills the heat to leave his face. “Are you uncomfortable?” He asks, and Hokuto just shakes his head.

Not uncomfortable, no, he just feels... how does he feel? Nervous, anxious even? Exposed is a good word for what he’s feeling, he feels as though he’s lost all his defenses and has been left wide open. He finds he often feels this way when confronted with either of his two senpai.

When he manages to look up again, Eichi’s blue eyes meet his. His gaze is careful, searching his face for any trace of discomfort.

“Is this okay? May I kiss you?” It’s a whisper, his face is close enough that Hokuto can feel Eichi’s breath on his lips. His breath hitches, he has no idea why Tenshouin Eichi of all people would want to kiss him, but he nods once, and his heart stutters when Eichi cups his face. “Tell me, please.” Their foreheads are nearly touching, and Hokuto can feel Wataru’s eyes on him. 

“It’s okay.”

With a tilt of his head, Eichi presses their lips together, and Hokuto’s eyes flutter shut. Eichi hums happily against his lips.

Hokuto struggles to find a rhythm when his heart can’t seem to calm down, Eichi’s hands cradle his jaw in both hands, and he maneuvers Hokuto’s face so that he can deepen the kiss with more force. Hokuto feels like a wave of icy water is rushing over him. He feels weak, as if he was standing his legs would surely give out.

Eichi pulls away with a swipe of his tongue over Hokuto’s bottom lip, and Hokuto blinks his eyes open slowly. His heart is hammering out of his chest.

Eichi is smiling at him, his face is flushed just as deep as Hokuto’s feels. He touches his lips with his fingertips.

“That was my first kiss.” He blurts out without thinking. Eichi chuckles into his hand. This whole situation has seemed to fog up his mind, he can barely think straight. Wataru’s arms wrap around him from behind, when did he move? His lips are still tingling.

“My, my! My dearest Eichi has stolen your first kiss? Might I say, I’m almost jealous! You’re supposed to be my cute kouhai, after all!” Wataru presses himself against Hokuto’s back, and he finds himself sagging into his senpai’s hold.

“Ya~ If you’re so jealous then why don’t you just ask for one as well, Wataru? He’s very good at it for someone who claims to have never done it before.” Eichi leans forwards and pulls Hokuto’s hands into his own once more, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over Hokuto’s knuckles.

“Then! Dearest Hokuto-kun, may I, Hibiki Wataru, have this kiss?” His words bring warm puffs of air against his ear, and Hokuto feels himself blush again.

“Just get on with it.” He mutters, embarrassed by his senpais unnecessary phrasing.

“Of course~”

Wataru tilts Hokuto’s head to the side to meet him, his neck strains to reach the other, but Wataru just leans over him to connect their lips properly.

It’s an awkward angle, and he feels even more exposed than before, but Wataru is good at kissing, and Hokuto finds himself strangely wanting more. His lips aren’t as soft as Eichi’s, but he manages to find other ways to make Hokuto feel as thought he’s drowning in this unfamiliar feeling.

What even is he feeling? His chest is tight and his heart is racing, but he feels so safe in their presence. He’s been thrown headfirst into a pool of freezing water, but their presence keeps him warm.

Wataru dips his tongue into Hokuto’s mouth without warning, and he surprises himself when he lets out a sound that can only describe as a whine. His eyes fly open and he meets Wataru’s lavender ones. They’re staring at him so intensely he has to pull away. Eichi laughs at the two before him.

“Wataru, what did I say about taking it too far?” He scolds lightly, and Wataru just laughs, loud and obnoxious. Hokuto stares down at where his and Eichi’s hands are connected, trying to force his embarrassment to leave him.

“Amazing~☆! Who would have thought the stoic Hokuto-kun could make such a cute noise? All from a little tongue- ah?” 

Hokuto tugs on his braid to get him to stop speaking. “I won’t kiss you again if you keep teasing like that.”

Wataru shuts his mouth and looks down at Hokuto with an amused look. Why did that of all things work? And why didn’t Hokuto know sooner?

Eichi laughs again, and squeezes his hand. The sun has fully set, and Yumenosaki is bathed in moonlight. Hokuto isn’t sure what he expected on his birthday, but this really wasn’t it. What even is this, anyways? Better to get that out of the way now.

“Why did you both kiss me?” 

Now it’s Eichi’s turn to look amused. “Is it not obvious, Hokuto?”

“Hokuto-kun is a dense boy, your majesty! You must be crystal clear with your intentions or he might not understand~!”

Hokuto tugs on Wataru’s braid once more. His mouth snaps closed. “I’m not dense, you two are just confusing.” Eichi smiles at that.

“Well,” he begins. “To be absolutely clear, Wataru and I have discussed this before hand. We’re both interested in you very much, to be blunt, a relationship with you is what we’d both like.” Eichi places his head into the crook of Hokuto’s neck as he speaks.

Hokuto takes a second to process the words, “You want me to choose one of you?” He’s not sure he could bring himself to do so, finding positives in both Wataru and Eichi. 

“Nothing like that, if you’ll have us both, we’d be sufficiently satisfied~” Eichi murmurs into his neck. It makes Hokuto tense, then relax.

Oh.

“Oh.”

The thought of his first relationship being with a man, two at that, he can’t even imagine how his parents would react. He pushes that thought away for now.

“If you need to think it over, there’s always time. No need to give us an answer now.” Hokuto can feel Eichi’s eyelashes flutter against his skin, Wataru’s hands trailing soothingly up and down the front of his uniform blazer.

“I-“ words fail him, and he swallows hard before trying again. “I think i’d like that, to be with... both of you.” Admitting that feels strange, he didn’t think he felt anything for the two before tonight, but when he thinks back at moments when he felt admiration towards his two senpai, he wonders if maybe there was something more lying underneath that he hadn’t been able to identify. Though he denied it, Hokuto knows he’s dense, he has trouble understanding everyone else’s feelings, and especially his own.

“Really? That’s wonderful, Hokuto!” Eichi pulls away to face him properly, eyes sparkling. He looks happy, Hokuto feels something tighten in his chest to be on the receiving end of that look.

“Hokuto-kun! It’s your day of celebration, yet you’ve seem to given us a gift better than anything we could have wished for~” When Hokuto looks up at Wataru, the older boy grins the same as he always does, but there’s a dusting of pink covering his cheeks. Hokuto blinks a couple times just to make sure he’s seeing correctly.

Sat between his two senpai, Hokuto feels as though he’s thrown all his common sense out the window. It’s not an entirely negative feeling. Hokuto has never dated anyone before, he’s unsure how it’s all supposed to work, how he’s going to tell Mao and Subaru and Makoto. He may be an actor in his club, but for once he feels he has no idea how to act. But for now, all he needs to worry about is-

“Can you kiss me again? Both of you?” He asks earnestly, facing Eichi. They both laugh, and Eichi leans forward, “Of course.” He tilts his head to slot their lips together. From behind him, Wataru leans over him, and presses a kiss against the top of Hokuto’s head with a pleased noise.

“Happy birthday, Hokuto.” Eichi mumbles against his lips, and they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *knocks on your window* hey wanna talk eiwatahokke


End file.
